gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) è una canzone di Beyoncé tratta dal suo album I am... Sasha Fierce. Attualmente esistono tantissime versioni diverse di questo brano, generalmente ripreso da alcuni cantanti per concorsi canori (per esempio X Factor) ma soprattutto questa canzone è nota per le parodie che si fanno su di essa o le cover. Nella serie televisiva di Glee questa canzone gioca un ruolo fondamentale in diversi ambiti e la sua presenza si estende per tutto il quarto episodio della prima stagione (La scoperta di un talento) e ricompare nell'ultima puntata della terza stagione (Il giorno del diploma). La scoperta di un talento Il brano è la canzone d'apertura dell'episodio. Kurt seleziona la traccia scorrendo sulla playlist del suo iPod e la attacca allo stereo, così da sentirla in tutta la stanza. Insieme a Brittany e Tina inizia a ballare mentre una videocamera li sta riprendendo. All'improvviso vengono interrotti da Burt Hummel, il padre di Kurt, tornato in anticipo per seguire in tv il programma Pesca mortale e disturbato dal volume troppo alto dello stereo. Kurt rimane interdetto e imbarazzato mentre cerca di trovare una scusa per il suo vestito attillato e il balletto. Per sua fortuna, Tina arriva in suo soccorso balbettando "Football". Al che Brittany s'intromette dicendo che Kurt è entrato a far parte della squadra di football. Dopodiché, Kurt finge che Tina sia la sua fidanzata. Il padre non casca nell'inganno e, anzi, chiede a Kurt di procurargli il biglietto per la sua prima partita. A questo punto il ragazzo, turbato, implora Finn di permettergli di entrare nella squadra. Dopo un po' di discorsi, Finn riesce a far sì che Kurt possa fare un provino. Con la canzone amplificata dallo stereo, Kurt comincia a ballare per mettersi a proprio agio, con tutti gli altri che ridono alle sue spalle. Ad ogni modo, sia l'allenatore Ken Tanaka che i suoi giocatori restano a bocca aperta quando Kurt lancia la palla e segna. Ken gli promette il ruolo di kicker se riuscirà a fare lo stesso in partita, e Kurt accetta. Nel corridoio Finn scorge Quinn che sta piangendo di fronte all'armadietto. La ragazza confessa di essere incinta e di aver aspettato un po' a dirlo per accertarsi che fosse tutto vero. Finn resta sconvolto dalla notizia, soprattutto quando apprende che lui è il padre. Così si reca dal professor Schuester piangendo e facendosi abbracciare. Poco dopo, i due vanno al Bel Grissino per scambiarsi quattro chiacchiere. Finn chiede al professor Schuester di aiutare la squadra di football con i passi di danza, perché così i Titans potrebbero soprendere gli avversari, vincere e Finn avrebbe qualche possibilità in più di ottenere una borsa di studio per il college, di modo da mantenere il futuro bambino. Will accetta, sperando che ciò possa portare nuovi membri nel Glee-Club. Dopo un paio di lezioni, la squadra di football si ritrova in partita sotto di molti punti. Ad un secondo dalla fine, i ragazzi ballano la canzone e riescono ad ottenre un touchdown. Al che, Kurt fa qualche passo di danza e calcia la palla, segnando il punto della vittoria. Il giorno del diploma Burt si reca in auditorium al liceo McKinley per fare una piccola sorpresa a Kurt, prima che lo lasci per andare al college. Insieme a Brittany e Tina, vestite come nella prima esibizione, Burt balla Single Ladies lasciando il figlio a bocca aperta. Testo della canzone All the single ladies (7x) Now put your hands up Up in the club, we just broke up I’m doing my own little thing Acting up, drink in my cup I couldnt care less what you think I need no permission, did I mention Dont pay him any attention Cuz you had your turn But now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss me If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it Don’t be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it Wooh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh Recensioni e critiche Il giornalista Tim Stack'' ''di Entertainment Weekly ha detto che l'esibizione di Single Ladies era divertente, ma l'episodio in sé difettava di momenti in cui qualche personaggio ha degli assoli mozzafiato. Shawna Malcolm del Los Angeles Times ha apprezzato la performance della squadra di football mentre Eric Goldman, reporter di una tv americana, ha davvero riso ed è rimasto sopreso dell'esibizione stile football e soprattutto di come sia stato "ridicolo" nonostante abbia fornito un memorabile momento televisivo. Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata ballata da Chris Colfer (Kurt), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) e Heather Morris (Brittany) nelle varie tappe del concerto, anche se non si vede nel film-evento. *Parte del ballo di Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) è stata inserita nella performance di My Life Would Suck Without You nell'ultimo episodio della prima stagione di Glee; *Questa canzone è presente ben 4 volte nello show; *Nell'episodio Il giorno del diploma, la scena passa da spezzoni sull'esibizione di Kurt a quella di Burt; *Heather Morris ha ballato questa canzone insieme a Beyoncé e così ha potuto insegnare agli altri membri del cast come eseguire questa coreografia. Galleria di foto Burtladies.png Singleladies.jpg Singleladiestitans.jpg Put a ring.gif Episodio 4.png Video Navigazione en:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Non Rilasciate Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni